creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
(Discontinued) Amy.SATBK Play-again
Hi guys, My name is Brandon, and I'm here to tell you about this strange disc I have here. I found it while fishing and it appears to be a bootlegged version of Sonic and the black knight, except it says Amy on there and I don't know why... ....OK, fine. You already know that story of that teenager named Vincent who was walking around in some alleyway (my theory is that he wanted to build a machine of some sort, but who knows) and came across this disc that appears to be cursed because, reasons, right? It's haunted because Amy is somewhat evil, there's post-apocalyptic levels in the game, and sonic gets killed in a gruesome way. Also, In that gallery level, he mentions there is a 9/11 image in the main gallery hallway... I have no idea what he's talking about. also, just be aware, unlike this "Vincent" guy, and all of you out there who are reading this by now, I am by any standards not much of a Sonic the hedgehog expert. I DID play the games as a kid however, as well as watching Sonic X before I graduated to high school In 2006, same year the show ended. The characters I remember are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, and egg-man, but that's all. Not to mention that I actually got to email and chat with this kid, and see what he is like. And for some reason, He's a nice guy. But when I mentioned the disc, he just messaged me that i should've thrown it back to the ocean. That's funny because I live in Chicago, IL. and in Chicago, we have the Michigan river, no ocean. But how did it get there when there is barely a river way from an ocean to the Michigan river? Maybe the Mississippi River? IDK... Anyway, when i am ready to play the game, I will prepare myself. I will have to Watch some YouTube videos to see what the actual game looks like. Until then, see you soon :) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Video Games Chapter 1: "Sonic's Roots"Category:Sonic.EXE Okay. I got my Good ol' Wii set up, I turned the TV on, And got ready. Now before I get into any details of my play-through, I should mention this to you: I won't be taking that many screenshots of the game, since My hard-drive is almost full. I can't afford another one because I don't have enough money, but once I do, I'll get it. I'll take some shots, like 3. then maybe i'll try earning some more money for a new hard-drive. Now Back to where we were. The game Starts up with the original title from the game. It didn't say "AMY" or anything like that...Yet... But that's just the beginning. As I started the game by pressing Both A and B, as said in the screenshot of the title screen, It just completely skipped the intro. I was a little disappointed, because I kinda liked the opening introduction. And for some reason It didn't show me the usual text you get before playing the level, It was a pitch-black screen with text that said "Sonic's Roots"..... And then I got something completely unexpected after that... HOLY SHIT! It was some sort of completely different game! I thought I was playing Sonic Generations for a moment there, but no, this was DEFINITELY, A hack. The timer was different, The life meter was different, even the rings meter was different. So, I wasn't the much Newer Sonic, Yet. Apparently the goal was to go through the level to become Modern Sonic. The music was the Green hill zone theme from the first Sonic game. So I went through the level, and Encountered no strange things. Except one. One of the levels sections had an eerie feel to it. The music was replaced with some sort of TV static with some faint screams in the background. And in the background of the level were pictures of...some old version of Amy rose, I forgot her name. Again, I don't remember much About Sonic. But 10 seconds into the new section, she was devoured by some glitched up picture of the twin towers under attack on 9/11. And this was when the Screams started changing into glitched up bits of the audio of the actual day the twin towers got destroyed. So after that, it was on to the 3rd section, and then a battle with Dr. Egg-man. It took about 50 hits to kill him and after that came a cutscene... in which played the Victory theme from the first sonic game. It showed Sonic holding his trusty sword in the original SATBK game. In the Background behind him was the New 1 World trade center building... I still don't get it. I really had no idea how I was to react to this. It was a bit strange and a little frightening to see Amy getting swallowed up by those 9/11 Photography pictures like that in the second segment of the level. I don't know what the second level will even be like. I mean, after all, this IS just the beginning... TO BE CONTINUED. Chapter 2: Petronas yosao Before I started up the game again to experience the 2nd level, I messaged Vincent to see if he would get a response from me and how he would feel since I played the first part of it. This is what he told me: "listen Brandon, I am NOT telling you again, I have no clue how the game is doing all of this. If you think this is a joke I made up, then YOU ARE WRONG! and since the game has completely changed that must mean something worse might happen. Now please leave that disc alone before this situation goes to hell." well that was weird. But anyway, let's get to the 2nd level, which happens to be the first world in the game. This world is called "petronas yosao". It's kind of a long map with rocky mountains and large caves. this was the first time I heard different music in a sonic game, so let me try explaining how it goes. It starts out with a pretty nice melody that's somewhat slow, but then 13 seconds later it would get a little faster... It's kind of as if the composer was trying to make the music.... I dunno, dramatic? Anyways the map was blue, there were some letters spelling out "PY" and some campfire icons slapped on the map here and there... Again, i wish I could take a screenshot but i don't have that much money. so I started out in the Rocky Mountains level. The mountains looked pretty grey with snow on top, kinda like an alps in Germany, but a little shredded. The sky was even dark. No stars, no anything... Instead I saw a blood red moon... Whatever that means it kinda spooks me. Especially this: there were no enemies. Not even one. This seems to be unusual for a sonic game like this.... Very, very unusual...... The music was a depressing piano tune. Unlike most of the things I've heard in this game, this seems too sad to even fit in. I finished the 2nd Level and went on to a cave one. The image was Grotesque and way too nerving, and there were enemies Wandering about. They looked like face-less fish with mutated legs and an inverted cross carved into their gills, and the little sons of bitches where everywhere. The background looked like a Yellowish-green organic hand. They were on the ceiling and on the ground, and the music sounded like A synthesizer looping over and over with voices being played. I couldn't even pronounce what the voices were saying at the time while witnessing through this... So far I went through 2 levels on this map. The one with mountains and the other one which....well....you know. After taking a little break from the game, I did a boss battle. It was a short one, so at least it wasn't against AMY. Boy do I wonder what fighting her is gonna be like.... The Boss was a furry crab with a blade on top of it's head who's name was "Grenada". Maybe that's an actual Sonic character? Could be wrong... It took about 20 hits to destroy him. 5 for the left hand, 5 for the right, and ten for the blade. Out of that, I got a Piece, And a cutscene began. Well then... I wonder what awaits me In world 3. 'till next time, Brandon out. Chapter 2.5: Cheat codes Instead of heading onto the 3rd world, I went to the Cheat code screen. I had no clue there would be a cheat code feature in the game, but hey, again... I am no sonic expert. The music was this gritty Godzilla NES password theme, meaning that this might be some sort of creepy cheat code system or something, like maybe "AMY" doesn't want me to cheat... anyways, I entered many passwords on this cheat code screen. Before I did anything, I wanted to see if I could access the levels Vincent has been in. Unholy; act 0: nope Nightmare; act 13: Did nothing UNDERGROUND; act 1282: nada ???: Nothin' at all, but I don't know If i'd want to go there or not. going back a world or 2 did nothing. when I entered "Petronas yosao" or "Sonic's roots", nothing happened. The first one was the sound test cheat. "Dance2nite". Basically it played the same song that played during that battle against Grenada in the Petronas yosao world. The second one was the "9112001" cheat, which had me as one of the hijacked airplanes crashing into the world trade center twin towers. It let me take role of flight 11, and then flight 175, and then the one that hit Washington DC's pentagon, flight 77. The music was the same as the cheat code screen tune. I had a horrible feeling playing this one. Hearing the creepy password theme, while hearing the screams, and the firefighters and police officers rushing in to save the people in danger, and controlling the plane made and having it crash into the towers and the pentagon was too horrible for me to bear. It lasted 8 minutes before going back to the password screen. Then suddenly some new symbol thing appeared. it apparently represented an unknown language judging by its icon. I clicked on it. "Oh my lord...." - that is what i said when i saw the new language. I DID have the option to change it back to English luckily. so I tried this new language out. I typed in one and a weird mini-game appeared. It happened to be 2 lasers aiming at each-other with a squiggly snake In between. I had no Idea what the "8UHB082" meant, but I think it's just here for looks. maybe if it is a password I should try it out. The music sounded weird. It had some beeps here and there. like "daah duh. dadaduh. daah duh." or something like that, I dunno. the game lasted about 5 minutes. I typed in another one. A game where you have to, I guess choke a lady with a black bar while she's bounded to a chair, appeared on the screen. It gave me a weird erotic feeling and I had no clue who came up with such ideas when they were making such mini-games. And now I guess I should describe the lady now, heh? okay.... The Lady was Wearing lingerie, and had some makeup on. She was wearing ballet pointe shoes and was wearing satin gloves. Her hands were box-tied behind her back with rope and her feet were tied too, making a pointe pose. The girl was Asian. Anyways, aside from the girl, the music was an Indian paradise tune. this lasted about 10 minutes. This one looked very cute until the end... it was a little kid just dreaming about riding Thomas the train... pretty nice... but it was about to change... Thomas the tank engine rolling al- wha..... what, what's going on? "OH SHIT!!!!" that crash of Thomas caught me for a big moment there. That kid is definitely gonna have nightmares. after all that, I decided to go back to English. I had to try the one password I wanted to try. "FruitWorm". It was what appeared to be some sort of thing called "The Santeria San Hugo Project". I was going to see what it was all about.... .....When it lead me to ANOTHER password.... Goddamn! just when I was gettin' there! What the serious fuck is a "Santeria San Hugo Project" anyway?!?!?! oh well... anyway, I think I will try to get the code next time. This is Brandon here, see you in world 3.